Caminando hacia el amor
by iCarlyFans
Summary: Sam siempre a molestado a Freddie, pero pasara algo que cambiara de opinión mal summary es mi primer Fanfic tengan piedad ;
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fanfic tengan piedad por fa y denme la oportunidad de que esta historia sea una de sus favoritas ;) dejen Review y díganme como les pareció  
><strong>

Sam

Estaba en el cuarto de Carly sentada en la cama con ella viendo un álbum de fotos mientras el nerd de Freddie estaba juagando con el barco en la mesa de Carly.

Sam: Carly recuerdas esta foto wow es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.

Carly: si, me acuerdo como nos conocimos ese día fue el mejor conocerte Sam fue algo increíble gracias Sam por ser mi mejor amiga

Freddie: aww que lindo.

Sam: Cállate Nerd y Carly gracias. Freddie solo rodo lo ojos

Sam y Carly se abrazaron.

Carly: oigan quiero saber algo sobre ustedes. Sam y Freddie se miraron y al mismo tiempo dijeron ¿qué?

Carly: ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes?

Sam: ay Carls ese fue mi peor día, haber conocido a este nerdo

Carly: no es para tanto, ay saben que me voy ustedes me desesperan.

Carly salió de su cuarto molesta por lo que había dicho Sam pero luego pensó "así es Sam" carly se dirigió a la sala con su hermano mayor.

**En el cuarto **

Freddie: de verdad Sam, lo que dijiste es verdad

Sam: pues si te odio

Freddie: Así pues yo igual te odio. En eso Freddie salió del cuarto dejando el barco con el que estaba jugando en la mesa y el control en el sillón. Sam solo se le quedo viendo y le dijo en voz baja "ay Freddie obvio que me acuerdo de ese día" Sam saco su celular empezó a buscar algo en su celular paso muchas carpetas hasta que llego al lugar que ella quería llegar, ahí estaba una foto, en esa foto venia una pequeña niña de rizos rubios y a su derecha un niño de cabello color castaño Sam empezó a recordar pero algo la interrumpió era Carly.

Carly: Sam baja ¡ya!

Sam: Voy Carly. Sam guardo su celular en su chaqueta y bajo pero noto algo ya no estaba el castaño. –Y Freddie- dije

Carly: mmm… porque te interesa tanto se fue a su departamento con su mamá ya vez como es la Señora Benson.

Sam: Ay Carly solo decía para molestarlo obvio que no me importa el Fredraro y si la Señora Benson me cae mal.

Carly: Te vas a quedar a dormir

Sam: qué hora es

Carly: mmm… las 9:00 pm

Sam: que rápido se fue el tiempo cuanto dure viendo esa foto.

Carly: de que hablas ¿cual foto?

Sam: una que ya sabes estaba en el álbum una que pues ya sabes donde salimos tu y yo. Sam estaba nerviosa pero lo sabia controlar.

Carly: ha pues dime cual vamos arriba. Carly la agarro del brazo y la llevo arriba.

**Estando arriba en el cuarto de Carly**

Carly: Sam mejor vamos a dormir si estoy cansada mejor mañana me dices cual foto sí. Carly en eso destendio su cama se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir. Sam solo se le quedaba viendo mientras estaba sentada con una computadora en eso ve que Freddie se conecta Sam no sabía qué hacer.

Sam mejor lo dejo así y solo le puso en un mensaje "te odio pequeño Fredraro dime que lo que te dije hoy no te molesto sabes así soy yo me gusta molestarte solo que te vi muy enojado a y **claro que lo recuerdo**" eso ultimo lo marco y en eso se desconecto Sam solo apago la laptop la cerro y se dispuso a dormir.

(-)

**A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de Carly**

Carly se despierta y ve que ya es tarde para ir a la escuela se levanta rápidamente y se cambia pero se acordó que Sam se quedo a dormir y la vio ahí acostada y empezó a levantarla

Carly: Sam despierta, ¡SAM!

Sam: que, Freddie déjame en paz si

Carly: ¿Freddie? Eso Carly lo dijo muy bajo para no despertar a Sam

Sam: Lo siento Freddie no era mi intención no te vayas por favor ¡Freddie NO!- en eso Sam se despertó asustada como si fuera una pesadilla.

Carly: Sam te sientes bien ¿estabas soñando con Freddie? SAM

Sam: puf claro que no cómo crees Shay- dijo Sam nerviosa. – Y haber porque me estabas despertando-.

Carly: porque ya es tarde Sam, y sabes una cosa en la escuela me vas a decir porque mencionaste a Freddie en tu sueño eeeh.

Sam: está bien vamos tarde Carly vámonos ya.


	2. ¿sentimientos?

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste y gracias por sus review  
>Cap.2 ¿Sentimientos? <strong>  
><strong>En la Sala de los Shay <strong>

Spencer estaba viendo celebridades bajo el agua, cuando bajan corriendo Carly y Sam diciendo "Adiós Spens" salieron cerrando fuerte la puerta.

Spencer: Adiós chicas que les vaya bien y para la otra por favor le cierran un poco más fuerte a la puerta sí porque casi no se escucho. –Eso último Spencer lo dijo con sarcasmo

En eso entra la Señora Benson

S. Benson: Spencer necesito que me ayudes en algo ya que no trabajas y no haces nada.

Spencer: claro que trabajo y si estoy haciendo algo viendo la tele no ve. – y le mostro la televisión.

S. Benson: Spencer vamos camina. – y le hizo una señal con el dedo hacia la puerta.

Spencer: Ok ya que.- y se fue caminando al departamento de la Señora Benson.

**En la escuela**

Carly y Sam estaban en sus casilleros hablando

Sam: ya te dije por decima vez que no fue nada Carly no era gran cosa lo que estaba soñando sí.

Carly: aja y crees que te voy a creer Sam, estabas como asustada por ese sueño Sam entiende.

Sam: No es nada de lo que te imaginas y si estaba asustada porque en mi sueño a Freddie lo atropellaban si contenta te lo dije.

Carly: De verdad aaww sonabas asustada lo vez Freddie es tu amigo.

Sam: Ñañ Claro que no Carly

Carly: mmm… lo dudo.

Sam: Carls.- Lo dijo con tono de enfado.

En eso llega Freddie

Freddie: Hey chicas que haciendo.

Sam: que quieres Fredraro.

Carly: ¡Sam! Hola Freddie como estas.

Freddie: Gracias Carly y estoy bien

En eso sonó el timbre

Carly: Adiós me tengo que ir

Sam y Freddie: Adiós Carly.- Sam y Freddie se quedaron solos.

Freddie: Vi tu mensaje, se que muy en el fondo soy tu amigo Sam

Sam: ya quisieras y verte tu cara ya me arruino el día me voy a clase.- Se fue caminando cuando estaba a punto de subir a las escaleras alguien la detuvo.

Freddie: espera Sam tenemos la misma clase juntos.

Sam: ok pero rápido si

Freddie: mmm… Samantha quiere ir a clase que raro.- después de decir eso hizo una mueca.

Sam: Cállate y no me digas ¡SAMANTHA!- Sam solo siguió caminando junto con Freddie.

Siguieron caminando pero nadie hablo llegaron al salón de clases el señor Howard les iba a dar la materia de historia, ya toda la clase estaba llena solo quedaron dos lugares por desgracia para Sam, Sam corrió a sentarse y puso su mochila en la silla para que no se sentara Freddie y se hizo la despistada, Freddie se acerco y se le quedo viendo.

Freddie: mmm… puedes quitar tu mochila por favor.

Sam: NO vete a otro lugar si hay muchos

Freddie: he no solo hay uno y es este que está aquí

Sam: arrgg. Sam quito la mochila enojada

Freddie se sentó y puso su mochila debajo, en eso entra el profesor Howard.

S. Howard: SIENTENSE rápido, bueno ya saben que no les he dejado proyectos, a si que creen, que si les voy dejar jaja.-

Todos: NO.- en eso dijo Sam: NO como usted no tiene vida.- En eso todos se rieron y Freddie solo le dijo.- Freddie: Cálmate Sam- Sam se le quedo viendo con una mirada de "voy a matarte"

S. Howard: Hay Sam por decirme eso tendrás doble proyecto.

Alumno 1: Señor aunque sea pónganos en pareja para que sea más fácil.

S. Howard: Bueno tienes razón, así como están sentados son los equipos.- Sam abrió los ojos y dijo ¡QUE!

S. Howard: Algún problema puckett.

Sam: Claro que hay problema este nerd no lo aguanto.

Freddie: Oye

S. Howard: Pues con más razón no te voy a cambiar de pareja, y Benson tu pareja que es Samantha tiene doble proyecto al igual que tu.

Freddie: ¡que no se vale! Por favor cámbiame de pareja.

Sam: pensándolo bien será bueno que seas mi pareja Benson porque harás todo el trabajo.

Freddie: que no estás mal Sam

El señor Howard los cayo porque ya empezaban una pelea, después dio su clase normal y los proyectos serian sobre las guerras mundiales.

En eso sonó el timbre todos se levantaron de sus lugares y Freddie fuel primero que se salió a Sam eso la sorprendió así que se fue detrás de él cuándo se sorprendió de algo estaba saludando a una Joven muy bonita de abrazo, Sam no supo lo que le paso pero sintió algo y mejor se fue corriendo.

**Aquí termina este capitulo **


	3. El proyecto Comienza

**3 capitulo El Proyecto comienza **

**En el Departamento de la Señora Benson**

Spencer: entonces dice que tiene un corto en la luz de la cocina.

S. Benson: Si, y me enfada luego me duele la cabeza.

Spencer: A entonces me voy.

S. Benson: ¡SPENCER!

Spencer: no se crea, horita se lo arreglo.

S. Benson: ok te quedas a arreglarlo y en el cuarto de Freddie están las herramientas necesarias me voy a trabajar y cuidado Spencer, a y antes de irme quiero que te cambies de ropa.

Spencer: ¿Por qué?

S. Benson: Porque no quiero que entres así al cuarto de mi pequeño Freddie podrían entrar bacterias.

Spencer: Esta bien

S. Benson: ok me voy.- La señora Benson salió mientras Spencer salió a cambiarse de ropa como le dijo la Señora Benson.

**En la escuela**

Estaban Carly y Freddie en los casilleros, Carly estaba sacando libros del suyo

Carly: De verdad quiero conocerla

Freddie: mmm… no lo se

Carly: como que no lo sabes

Freddie: Por Sam

Carly: que ella también tiene que conocer a Sam es tu amiga

Freddie: Sam no es mi amiga y no quiero que me avergüence frente a ella.

En eso llega Sam, y Freddie le hace una seña a Carly para que ya no sigan hablando, Carly le hace una seña que no dirá nada frente a Sam

Sam: Hola porque se quedan callados de que estaban hablando he Shay

Carly: de nada, y que me cuentas Sam, ahora no le hiciste daño a nadie.

Sam: deja pensar a si a Gibby le pegue a y si cayó por las escaleras.

Carly: ¡Que! Sam bueno me dijo Freddie que ustedes van hacer un proyecto juntos bueno 2 gracias a ti Sam

Sam: Oye bueno no lo voy a negar, pero como voy a soportar tanto Freddie.

Freddie: Estoy presente

Sam: A quien le interesa

Freddie: hablando normal Sam, ¿puedes venir a mi casa hacer el proyecto?

Sam: Porque en tu casa mejor vamos a la de Carly, verdad Carly.

Carly: Lo siento estará ocupada.

Sam: tu o tu casa.

Carly: las dos vamos a estar ocupadas.

Sam: Por quien o porque

Carly: bueno empezando mi hermano Spencer tiene una cita en la tarde con una tal Carol y pues yo seré la mesera.

Sam: ok iré a tu casa Fredward pero cuando se acabe la cita de Spencer nos iremos a casa de Carly, pero oye y tu mamá no lo voy a soportar.

Freddie: Mi mamá a esas horas se va a trabajar Sam

En eso sonó el timbre

Carly: nos vamos

Freddie: Adelántense tengo que esperar a alguien

Sam: ¿a quién?

Carly: mejor déjalo vámonos.- Decía eso mientras jalaba a Sam del brazo

Freddie: horita las alcanzo

**En el Camino a Bushwell Plaza **

Sam: ¿a quién va a esperar Freddie?

Carly: No lo sé creo que a un amigo.- Mintió Carly ella ya sabía a quién iba a esperar Freddie.

Freddie: ey chicas.- le hizo una señal

Carly: a ya viniste y que pasó

Freddie: no fue fácil pero lo entendió y se fue

Ya iban llegando, entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a lewbert durmiendo solo se quedaron con cara de asco y se acercaron al elevador subieron al 8 piso, se abrieron las puertas y empezaron a caminar hacia los departamentos.

Carly: llegamos, entonces nos vemos al rato que termine la cita de Spencer.

Sam y Freddie: ok nos vemos al rato.

Carly: Por favor no traten de matarse si.

Sam: No lo prometo.

Carly: ¡Sam!

Sam: ok te lo prometo

Freddie: escuchaste, lo prometiste Sam

Carly: si Sam, he bueno nos vemos.- en eso entra Carly a su departamento.

Freddie: Bueno ay que entrar.- Freddie abre la puerta de su departamento y encuentran a Spencer en la cocina con cables.

Sam: que haces aquí Spencer.

Freddie: y que te paso

Spencer: bueno me dijo tu mamá que si le arreglaba la luz de la cocina y pues le estoy ayudando ya mero acabo pero lo voy a dejar inconcluso por lo de mi cita.

Sam: o si Carly nos conto sobre eso.

Spencer: bueno me voy pero una última pregunta ¿Qué hace Sam aquí?- dijo Spencer quitándose los cables.

Sam: tenemos un proyecto, y también vine a robar comida.

Freddie: que Sam no robes la comida

Sam: demasiado Tarde.- Sam se acerco a donde estaba el refrigerador y empezó a sacar un jamon que estaba y se lo empezó a comer.

Freddie: Sam por favor mamá me va a regañar si ve que ya no hay casi jamón

Spencer: Suerte Freddie, y Sam no trates de matar a Freddie.

Sam: porque todos dicen eso.

Freddie: Porque será

Sam: aarrgg

Spencer: me voy chicos

Sam y Freddie: suerte en tu cita.

Spencer: gracias chicos bay.- Spencer salió.

Freddie: bueno ay que empezar

Sam: mmm… tu empezaras yo voy a conocer al sillón.- Sam empezó a caminar a donde estaba el sillón y se acosto.

Freddie: Sam por favor ay que trabajar.

Sam: ay ya solo porque me estas estresando.

Freddie: ok, entonces de que hacemos el proyecto de cual guerra.- Decía eso mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a Sam.

Sam: mmm… no lo se

Freddie: que te parece la primera guerra mundial.

Sam: si bueno no se de esas cosas como digas.

Freddie: ok deja traigo mi laptop.- Freddie se levanto y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Sam: dime que no me dejaras sola con todo esto de cosas de nerds

Freddie: que cosas

Sam: no se me da escalofrió tu casa.

Freddie: ay Sam por dios, bueno acompáñame.

Sam: ok

En eso llegan al cuarto de Freddie, y Freddie se dirigió a un cajón, Sam por su cuenta se sentía diferente ahí que en la sala se sentía más cómoda pensó Sam: "por dios este cuarto es de un todo completo nerd mi nerd de que estás hablando Sam tu odias a este nerd, mira su cama donde cada noche duerme quisiera ver como duerme apuesto a que se ve tan lindo ¡SAM! Que estás diciendo cállate" en eso alguien saco de sus pensamientos a Sam

Freddie: Sam te sientes bien podemos irnos a la sala a hacer el trabajo.

Sam: a si Claro vámonos, espera.- Sam detuvo a Freddie del brazo.

Freddie: ¿qué?

Sam: es que haya me da cosa tu casa siento que todo voy a romper podemos quedarnos aquí.

Freddie: Sam como vas a romper cosas, bueno si mejor ay que quedarnos aquí.

Sam: Gracias, mmm… deja traigo mi mochila.

Freddie: Sam no vayas a tratar de escapar.

Sam: Claro que no.- Sam salió de la habitación para ir a la sala donde estaba su mochila, cuando se dio la vuelta vio una foto donde Freddie era pequeño y otra donde Freddie era ya más grande en sus pensamientos dijo "wow Freddie ha crecido tanto era tan tierno ya ahora que puedo decir se volvió más guapo, Sam cálmate por favor ya basta deja de pensar en Freddie" Sam mejor se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia el cuarto de Freddie, entro y vio que nadie estaba.

Sam: Freddie, Fredraro donde estas

Freddie: en el baño SAM

Sam: a ok

Freddie: mientras ve buscando en mi laptop la información

Sam: sip.- Sam abrió la laptop y de fondo de pantalla estaba una foto de todos, Carly, Spencer, La Señora Benson, Freddie y Sam, Sam vio detenidamente la foto y se dio cuenta rodeaba su mano por el cuello de Freddie hasta llegar a su hombro y Freddie le tocaba la mano.

Freddie: Sam ya buscaste.- Freddie salió del baño

Sam: a sí creo que, mejor tu busca si mientras yo me acuesto a dormir.- Sam caminaba hacia la cama pero Freddie la detuvo.

Freddie: Sam por favor.-

Sam: ok, ok está bien te ayudo.- Sam se sentó junto a Freddie viendo hacia la computadora para buscar información.

**En el departamento de los Shay**

Spencer se estaba preparando para su cita

Spencer: me veo bien así.- Spencer traía su smoking.

Carly: por segunda vez no Spencer

Spencer: porque que tiene de malo un smoking

Carly: Spencer ve a tu cuarto y ponte unos jeans se como tú, no sofisticado.

Spencer: ok Carly.- Spencer se fue corriendo a su cuarto a ponerse lo que le dijo Carly

El timbre sonó.

Carly: debe ser Carol, ¡APURATE SPENCER!- Abrió la puerta y Carly se quedo asombrada porque era una chica muy bonita de pelo Rubio llevaba un vestido morado y unos tacones negros.

Carly: hola, pasa tú debes ser Carol.

Carol: Si soy yo, aquí vive Spencer y su hermanita mmm… como digo que se llama así Carly

Carly: si aquí vive Spencer y yo soy Carly.

Carol: mucho gusto Carly.

Spencer: Carol te ves muy bien.

Carol: al igual que tu.

Carly: Bueno tienen ganas de cenar acá esta la mesa vengan.- Carly los dirigió a la mesa, Carol y Spencer se sentaron, comieron. Carly estaba arriba en el estudio y cada vez que faltaba algo en la mesa Spencer le hablaba a Carly con el celular, y Carly les arrimaba lo que faltaba.

Carol: Rica cena gracias Spencer

Spencer: Dale las gracias a mi hermanita

Carol: lo sé pero te apuesto a que le ayudaste como un buen hermano.

Spencer: Claro que sí.

Carol: bueno gracias Spencer me tengo que ir ya es tarde son las 8:00pm y recuerda que tengo que ir a trabajar

Spencer: A quieres que te lleve a tu casa.

Carol: no gracias.- Carol se levanto de la mesa y le dio un beso a Spencer y salió por la puerta.

Spencer: la mejor noche.- y luego suspiro

Carly: y ese suspiro hermanito

Spencer: no nada, OYE

Carly: que no grites así

Spencer: lo siento, pero no me acordaba tengo que terminar de arreglar la luz de la cocina de la Señora Benson.

Carly: cierto, OYE

Spencer: no grites estoy aquí.

Carly: lo siento pero no me acordaba Sam y Freddie están ahí ay que ir, haber si no se mataron.

Carly y Spencer se fueron a la casa de la Señora Benson y escuchaban risas

Carly: es mi imaginación o escucho risas

Spencer: no lo creo yo también los escucho.


	4. ¿Descubierta?

**Cap 4 ¿Descubierta?  
>Lamento la demora pero se me hace un poco difícil subirlo aquí así que aquí esta adelantado por 1 o 2 capitulos <strong>.com/media/set/?set=a.342634402422855.86088.210555078964122&type=3  
>Ahora disfruten de este capitulo<p>

**Adentro en el departamento de Freddie**

Freddie: Sam no me podrás ganar.- mientras que Freddie reía

Sam: a no haber si es cierto.- Sam y Freddie jugaban con un videojuego sobre un deporte "tenis"

Freddie le iba ganando a Sam pero el juego era muy divertido como pasaron de Tarea a Juegos.

Flashback

_Freddie: wow cuanto llevamos de trabajo creo que es lo de una semana._

_Sam: Freddie me hiciste trabajar lo de todo una semana._

_Freddie: Sam no me vayas a matar._

_Sam: Claro que no se lo prometí a dos personas no lo recuerdas._

_Freddie: cierto, oye no estás cansada de trabajar porque yo sí._

_Sam: si yo igual y dijo Carly que la cita de Spens se acaba más o menos a las 8:00pm._

_Freddie: bueno quieres jugar un videojuego o juegos de mesa o algo así_

_Sam: No me contagies con tus cosas de nerds_

_Freddie: Sam_

_Sam: está bien me convenciste_

Y ahí estaban jugando muy divertidos hasta que Sam le ganó a Freddie, Freddie no supo cómo pero era Sam siempre gana.

Sam: buen juego Freddie.

Freddie: igual Sam

Sam: fue muy divertido.- decía riéndose mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto con Freddie y se recargaba en su hombro en eso tocaron la puerta.

Sam: no abras deben ser vendedores de algo, estoy muy agusto.- Decía mientras iba cerrando los ojos.

Freddie: tengo que abrir son las 8:00pm debe ser Spencer.- Pero Sam ya estaba dormida completamente a sí que Freddie se levanto con cuidado y la acostó bien en el sofá y fue a abrir la puerta.

Freddie: Spencer, Carly.

Carly: que está pasando aquí he Freddie

Freddie: pasen y nada Carly que podría estar pasando

Carly: y Sam.- en eso Carly vio que Sam estaba dormida en el sofá.- Debía suponerlo se quedo dormida ¿pero cómo?- dijo

Freddie: pues…- Freddie le conto todo a Carly sobre el trabajo y lo del juego.

Carly: Tú y Sam jugando y riéndose eso es muy raro.

Freddie: ay Carly no es tan raro.- en eso Freddie miro a Sam y sonrió, mientras que Carly se dio cuenta de eso he hizo una mueco como diciendo "raro"

Spencer: Bueno adolescentes voy a arreglar la luz.- Spencer se dirigió a la cocina

Freddie: No hagas tanto ruido, Sam está durmiendo.

Spencer: Claro patrón

Carly: ahora te preocupas por Sam.- Freddie estaba nervioso y solo dijo

Freddie: No me preocupo por mi Carly, si la despiertan a quien va ahorcar a mí, si claramente me dijo que no le abriera a nadie cuando apenas se estaba durmiendo, cuando ustedes tocaron.

Carly: Espera Sam te dijo que ¿no nos abrieras?- Freddie pensó "o no metí la pata"

Freddie: no es así Carly, ella pensó que era otra persona como un vendedor ¿entiendes?

Carly: entiendo ella no sabía que ¿éramos nosotros?- lo dijo con una mueca.

Freddie: exacto.

A Spencer se le cayó la caja de herramientas y ese ruido despertó a Sam

Sam: que paso es una bomba o que.- lo dijo adormilada pero luego se volvió a dormir

Freddie: te lo dije Spencer. Freddie se dirigió con Sam

Spencer: lo siento.

Carly: Freddie no es para tanto además Sam ya se tiene que despertar ya es tarde, nos tenemos que ir a nuestro departamento, mientras que Spencer arregla la luz de tu casa.

Freddie: ok la despertare pero dile a Sam que no me mate.

Carly: Si Freddie yo le digo que "no te mate".- lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Freddie: Ya dijiste. Freddie que ya estaba con Sam se incoó y le empezó a decir bajito.- Sam, Sam- Pero no despertaba a sí que se levanto y agarro la cabeza de Sam para sentarse y luego la cabeza se la puso en las piernas. Carly y Spencer se quedaban viendo porque Freddie era muy tierno con Sam

Carly: Estas viendo eso no se están matando

Spencer: Espera que Sam despierte.

Carly: tienes razón

Freddie le acariciaba el pelo a Sam diciendo: Sam despierta, tengo Jamón ¿quieres?

En eso Sam se despertó y digo ¿dónde?

Freddie: en el refrigerador ve por un trozo.

Sam: Ok, Gracias por despertarme.- lo abrazo y Freddie correspondió Sam no se había dado cuenta que ahí estaban Carly y Spencer, Carly y Spencer abrieron sus ojos lo mas que pudieron no podían creer. Sam no soltaba a Freddie hasta que Freddie le digo "no vas a ir por tu jamón".

Sam: pero tu mamá

Freddie: a le digo que me lo comí.

Sam: Seguro no te regaña.

Freddie: Tal vez.- Freddie se paro al igual que Sam cuando Sam se dio la vuelta se quedo paralizada.

Carly: hola Sam dormiste bien

Sam: Estabas aquí a qué hora llegaste

Carly: hace rato y vi todo.

Spencer: Freddie ven. Freddie se dirigió con Spencer a la cocina.- Freddie está listo dile a tu mamá que termine y que si ve otra falla que me hable correcto.

Freddie: Esta bien.

Carly: Sam tenemos que irnos y "hablar".-Lo ultimo lo dijo bajito.

Sam: Si Carly adelántate ahorita voy tengo una jamón esperándome.- Carly y Spencer salieron y se dirigieron a su departamento.

Sam: porque no me dijiste que ahí estaban

Freddie: Sam puckett ¿tiene pena?

Sam: Claro que no Fredraro.- Saco el jamón del refrigerador de Freddie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sam: Gracias.- y salió

Freddie: De nada

**En el departamento de los Shay**

Spencer: me voy a dormir hoy hubo mucho Drama, ROMANCE verdad Sam- Spencer se fue a su cuarto.

Sam: está mal Spencer o que le pasa, ¿romance? Solo a esas cosas se le ocurren a tu hermano.

Carly: pues en esta ocasión le doy la razón a mi hermano.

Sam: de que hablas

Carly: SAM no te diste cuenta abrazaste a Freddie.

Sam: por dios Carly solo porque lo abrase ya es mi novio.

Carly: pues tu no regalas abrazos tu regalas golpes, y especialmente a Freddie.

Sam: no es nada

Carly: Sam, una noche soñaste con él, ahora esto lo abrazas que quieres que piense Sam

Sam: Carly

Carly: Sam ¿te gusta Freddie?- Sam se puso roja y nerviosa.

Sam: Claro que no Carly como crees.- camino hacia la cocina Carly la siguió

Carly: Ve te pusiste roja y nerviosa, que te causa Freddie, Sam

Sam: nada Carly YA

Carly: ok ya me voy a dormir.- Camino hacia las escaleras, se le quedo viendo y le dijo.- Lo voy a descubrir Samantha.- y se fue a su cuarto.

Sam: que no me digas Samantha. Sam se fue al sillón y se acostó "ay Carly que siento por Freddie ni yo lo sé" pensó, Sam empezó a recordar lo que paso en la casa de Freddie y se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
